


The Night Before Ensmas

by BB9enthusiasm



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB9enthusiasm/pseuds/BB9enthusiasm





	The Night Before Ensmas

That evening, after the dreadful affair that was the hanging Elakamon stepped through the door of their inn, a relative palace placed above the water purchased from their recent escapades through the town of Albury and the unfortunate dismantling of the Kelly gang due to the rash actions of Bob. He gestures for Ensma to follow him through the door as they had decided to purchase the more moderate accommodations together to avoid staying amongst the distasteful noblemen alongside the rest of their party. As Ensma followed in they both laid out their belongings in separate areas of the room preparing to finally step out of their traveling garments that have sustained their fair share of slashes and burns into a more comfortable standard wear. As they explored the room they found a lovely burning hearthfire that kept out the cold winds that had set on the country, as well as a lavish washroom where they each decided would be their first destination.

“I am going to go have a much needed warm bath, do you need anything before I do?” Ensma declared

“No thank you Ensma, I am going to be feeding this wonderful thing then I might wash up afterwards” Elakamon responded He proceeded to enter the quasi kitchen area to make some ground kibble for the Imp who devilishly prodded him to just take his own shower. 

“I ate one of those four legged noise machines yesterday, It tried to lick me and I licked it back” Elfis Pixly whispered drly

“By Asprea well a nice cold bath does sound lovely at the moment” Elkamon agrees as he heads towards the bathing room where he finds a lovely sight of Ensma who has a cloth draped over her head sitting back in the bath as the luxury water pump turned using the weight of the previously lifted stone He steps in to the other end of the roughly twelve foot stone basin and immersed himself in the warm water. Ensma, who due to the noise of the water did not notice Elkamaon enter the room now felt a strange stirring in the water with a soft leg brush gently next to her ankle. This was further exaggerated when the water, once a pleasant warm temperature rapidly became cool as if it came from a underground spring and the furnace had ran out of wood to heat it. She gently lays the towel on the side of the cool granite basin and in a moment of confusion notices Elkamon now nude across from her in the bath.

“What are you doing in here? I thought you were going to feed Elfis? Also did you not think to ask me before making the water freezing?” Ensma blurted out in a state of confusion as she did not expect him to enter as he had never shown signs of interest beforehand

“Oh he told me to just go in here now as he ate a dog, He is lying but its a pain to argue with him so I just decided might as well take a bath now and let him wander around, and oh, I am so sorry let me warm that back up for you” Elkamond said slightly distracted as he noticed her chest, something he had never encountered before and as ca tiefling that caused him great confusion, confusion and something else perhaps that he was unable to pinpoint exactly. He felt a unnerving feeling occurring near his member however and began to whimper expecting once again to feel the sharp pain of the metal claws used to punish this behavior years ago. 

Now noticing the substantial growth of his member Ensma was slightly taken aback, she had written off Elkamon after some not too subtle hints at starting a relationship months ago but due to this new found growth she was confused, even more so when seeing the state of distress he was in as she playfully grabbed across him in the now wonderfully clear water which he had just cleaned and warmed with the blink of his eye. As soon as she had looked at him slowly running her legs across his he seemed to panic and disappeared leaving only a small, loud bang and leaving the water slightly tingly as if a spark of static electricity fell on her acting as a small, yet satisfying massage that continued for the entire duration of her stay in the water releasing not months but years of stress all in one warm lovely hour.

“Where’d ya go Elkamon?” Ensma called out into the room as she was draped around a towel and headed towards her bag to fetch her more comfortable night clothing as it was near dusk. Only then did she notice he was sitting staring off into the river side with bloodshot eyes and for some odd reason still undressed except for a small cloth britches that covered only part of his indecency, still revealing small, extremely thin scars that stretched across his legs and inner thighs like a spider web of blue on his soft purple skin. Ensma looked on in horror wondering what could have caused the normally chipper tiefling to spiral down in this manner.  
“Are you ok? Do you want to take things slower or stop all together, If you don't want this to hurt our friendship its ok, I understand.”

“What do you mean? I am sorry I looked at you in the way that I did, and even more sorry that I enjoyed It, If you want to hurt me for my growth you can and I would understand, I don't know if half orcs do that treatment though, I am sorry you had to witness that.. That thing occurring” Elkamon stammered slurring each word in clear frustration and fear trailing off into silence near the end of his sentences putting his hands along his face to continue to collapse. As he does this Ensma decides its best to leave him alone until he is able to speak more coherently and goes to prepare their sleeping arrangements so when he is ready he can simply come back and not have to say a word. On noticing there is only one bed she realizes this might be an issue that pervades into the night, and mentally notes that if she needs to there is a loft above the room meant as a servants quarters as a last resort.

Hours later Elkamon enters the room and on noticing there is only one bed looks for Ensma to inquire about what to do.  
“There is only one bed in this room, I believe they assumed that we are together. What should we do.” Elkamon says clearly attempting to avoid mention at all of the previous encounters

“We can share if that is alright with you, I could always use the extra warmth, and i’d wager from earlier you could use the company” Ensma says trying to open the topic further to get it out of the way to see where their friendship could lead, as well as to try to see if she can help talk him through what clearly couldn't have been a good childhood.  
“Uhhh about earlier, I know that that was a bit odd, I just well. I am sorry what happened happened” stammered Elkamond. Ensma proceed to walk up to him and harshly ask

“What the hell are you apologizing for!” For invading my space? I have mentioned before I have a very small sense of modesty, and for god's sake if it's for looking at me, if I didn't want you to I would have gotten out, and if it's for your erection, well bloody hell I am flattered, If anything Id be offended if I had everything out there and there was no reaction.

“I am sorry, it's how i was taught to behave growing up, I was taught not to like looking at females my age even though i used to rather enjoy it but whenever, well that area grew I was torn into with thin magical strips of metal so I ended up, simply avoiding all encounters that this was a factor in” Elkamon said as he was finally beginning to calm down I think you are right, we should just get some sleep.

“I see. Would you be ok if tonight we explored some things to help you out of your comfort zone and experience this in a safe way Elkamon?” “I know it is a lot but I think you might find that seeing me, and your physical attributes with that uprising to be quite enjoyable if you’re ok with me showing you why”

“Uhhh, I guess so, might as well piss off my family as much as I can while I am on this journey”

“Follow me” Replied ensma. They retire to the bed where, both in their night clothing , they begin to slowly cuddle, Ensma taking the lead having to place Elkamon’s hands on to her while slowly feeling his lovely body taking in every inch of his purple self. She slowly begins moving her head toward his ever so slightly biting in the corner of her top lip.  
“Can I kiss you?” Asked Ensma

“I don't know how to kiss….” 

“Bullshit, everyone knows how to kiss, Here, let me show you” Ensma She slowly takes his lips locking them slowly pulsating feeling his warmth and ever so slightly opens her mouth to allow his tongue to enter, but when he does not take that opportunity, she stops.  
“You are supposed to kiss me back. Try again, It is ok to kiss me” This time, seemingly enjoying things much more substantially when Ensma opens her mouth slightly a quick, soft pronged tongue darts in and then slowly wraps around Emma's own making a once slow kiss shift into a rapid, passionate kiss where each party struggled to get closer to the other. Secretly thinking of other potential uses for his tongue, Ensma slowly slides her legs to interlock with his and slowly, ever so gently presses along his now growing member.

“Its ok. Trust me.” she repeats as she slowly slides to allow him to lay back on his stomach.  
“Is it ok If you take off your shirt first, I want to see you before going right for your pants, I can take off mine if it helps” she winks at him

“I would like that very much” Elkamon says as he slides off his shirt revealing a modest chest with just enough soft matter to be comfortable but just enough muscles to be appealing.

“You can put your hand on my chest too feel me If you would like” she says as she guides his hand to her brest where she had not had someone investigate for a while since leaving her old community and even then it was meer flings at best. He felt her as the soft slightly green skin depressed under his fingers and sent small tingles as he circled the center to slowly put pressure there ever so slightly pinching her nipple. As he did this Ensma got a specific hunger in her and flipped over, on top of him and started kissing his neck, leaving small bite marks down to his chest where she finally made a mark by sucking where a bright pink mark lay on his pastel purple skin. As she finished a hand slowly worked its way down his undergarments, slowly wrapping around his shaft exposing him to the elements. He whimpered as she did this but she quiets him with a kiss

“Trust me, especially if you have never done anything like this this is going to feel great.”  
“Do you trust me?”

“I… Can I ask what you are going to do first?”He stammers

“Sure, I haven't actually decided, but I am either going to run my hand up and down your length until well, you will see what happens, or put my mouth on the tip of it and use my tongue and trust me, either way should feel good” She says with a small wink

“Ok. I trust you, Just, it is very, very sensitive there and usually i make sure it is within a pocket of air so nothing touches it” As he says this she decides, and slowly runs her tongue gently across the tip of his member

“Pl… Please don't stop” She smiles slightly and takes him in her mouth, sliding her tongue all around his circumference and as he shudders smiles, and pulls back to ask 

“So, was I right?”

“Y.. yesss please don't stop….” She dives back down this time sliding her tongue around him and putting a slight bit of suction on him, This causes him to shudder as he gently puts his hand on her shoulder and as the warm, honey like substance shot out of him he instinctively tried to push her back but he started shivering uncontrollably knocking the water mug off of the dresser and stifling a near scream as she went further down, consuming the entirety of each strand as they shot out of him, the tieflings come tasted as honey and well, she quite enjoyed honey. Licking each strand off of him returning with a kiss nuzzling up next to him to continue this night of exploration with her newfound purple boy.


End file.
